


Little Jar of Sunshine

by Snowefox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowefox/pseuds/Snowefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every city and in every town people move along the world. But within this giant world we live on there are smaller worlds. These smaller worlds are our daily lives. Each one is different from the next. But each little precious world can be shatter in a heart beat. It just takes one action to destroy the multitude of these tiny worlds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Jar of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings this was a request a while back from tumblr. I was requested a under 6000 word one-shot of Mommy!Reader and Son!Mituna. It was asked to take place after the accident and freaked out Mituna gaining his memories back of his mother. It's fluff really between Psiioniic and Mituna. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I hope it is okay I'm not good with a word limit I keep to express my long typing so I hope the restriction didn't kill it. I apologize if it's not good.

In every city and in every town people move along the world. But within this giant world we live on there are smaller worlds. These smaller worlds are our daily lives. Each one is different from the next. But each little precious world can be shatter in a heart beat. It just takes one action to destroy the multitude of these tiny worlds...   
  
_“Mom we’re going to be late! Put the paddle to the metal, Tulip and the Guyth are waiting!” There was a wary sigh before a light female voice. “Mituna; Sunshine I know their waiting but I still have to get us there safe you know. Your problem is that your always in a rush my boy which is why you forget things like your helmet.” Mituna grumbled before his mother chuckled. “Aw is my sunshine been covered by grumble cl-Mituna!” The sounds of a loud horn was the only left from this broken tiny world..._   
  
It was the in the height of summer when it all started, Mituna heard one of little song from the neighbor kids who were sing outside. The kids started for the eleventh time, “You are my sunshine...”   
  
Mituna felt rage pick up at him as he ran out the door shouting at them he had enough of there horrible singing. They ran from him scared and calling him rather rude names. He glared at Sollux who had come down to see what was going on. “Why the hell are you thcreaming at them for bro?”   
  
Mituna snapped at him. “I’m thick of- they haven’t- no you know what fuck you!” Mituna ran from Sollux to the open garage grabbing his skate board before running and skating away from his house. Leaving his now upset brother trying to catch up to him. Mituna lost him on the next street corner going to one place he could find solace.   
  
Sollux watched as his older brother skate off leaving him panting at the street corner. “Fucking thhit athth bag!” Sollux dug through his pockets for his phone. He flicked his thumb across starting to call his friends and Mituna’s to help bring him home before he got himself hurt. “Damn it!” Sollux ran back to the house to call there father who was downstairs in his office working.   
  
Mituna had skated to the park that was by the lake. It was his secret place to get away from his brother and father. Mituna made an beeline for his tree as he got to his tree he sat under the tree with his knee’s to his chest. Mituna buried his head into his knees as he curled his hands around them before looking up at the clear blue sky from under the curtain of red hair. He swallowed the impulse of throwing his skateboard in anger.   
  
It took a while but Mituna finally calmed down enough were it left him wondering why get got so mad in the first place. As he looked around the wind was gently hitting his face it was as if it was brushing his face and hair. The temperature was warm but not to hot making it comfortable. Mituna sat there feelings everything for once being as calm as any normal person would be.   
  
Mituna sat there staring looking at things. Children running around with there parents and siblings. Parents keeping eyes of there children in case they fall. He wished that he could remember if his father did that with him and Sollux. Ever since the accident he couldn’t remember anything only bits and pieces. He couldn’t even remember his father or brother when he woke up it took him months too. Mituna sighed as he laid back onto the grass setting his hat on his stomach just trying to sort himself out.   
  
Meanwhile Sollux was pacing as people came into the room. “Has he come home yet?”   
  
One of them asked Sollux looked up to see six people looking at him. Latula Mituna’s girlfriend, Kurloz Mituna’s best friend and his girlfriend Meulin, as well all his own friends Terezi, and Karkat who also brought his brother Kankri.   
  
Latula spoke up this time “I’ve called my mom Sol; she’s already radioed it out to other dispatch cars so there keeping an eye out for him. Where’s your dad?”   
  
Sollux sighed; “Out in the car looking for him.”   
  
Karkat moved over pressing his hand on his shoulders. “We’ll find your brother Sol don’t fucking worry he could have fucking got far.”   
  
A more snobbish voice wiggled in. “Which is why we should split up to look. We can see for greater distances. As well someone should stay here in cause he comes home as well.”   
  
There was a pause before Kurloz spoke; “Meulin will stay here as I don’t want her out on her own not like she’d hear him anyways.”   
  
Sollux nodded as Karkat wrapped his arm around pulling him in close. “Alright let’s find your nerdy brother.”   
  
Everyone split up from each other the only one who seemed to move slowly was Kurloz. He waited for the others to disappear from view before he doubled back knowing fully well where Mituna was. Mituna wasn’t is wicked skating bro for nothing.   
  
Kurloz jogged his way to the local park five streets down from where the Captor house was. Kurloz hoped his wicked chilled bro was there or they were going to be trouble. Kurloz jogged his way to the park it wasn’t terribly hard thing to do for the lean teenager. As he jogged through the park he made his way past the playground to the tree line were family's often picnic.   
  
If Kurloz remembered correctly the teenager loved to go there when things were troubling him. Kurloz slowed into a walk when he seen Mituna’s beat up skateboard. “Mituna?! Bro?! You up there?”   
  
Kurloz watched as Mituna jolted up looking at him with a surprised look. Kurloz gave a friendly smile before Mituna sighed flopping back down onto the grass. Kurloz made rather quick work of the distance between the pair of them. Kurloz stood over top of Mituna who glared at him slightly as the other spoke.“May I wicked brother?”   
  
Mituna moved a little letting Kurloz sit down beside him. Kurloz almost collapsed onto the spot. Mituna watched from the corner of his eye as Kurloz got himself comfortable in his spot. It wasn't long before both were bathed in silence. It was a while till Mituna spoke up. “Did anyone follow you or did you tell them?”   
  
Kurloz shook his head. “Naw bro; Kankri made sure we split up to look for you. That motherfucker knows to much.”   
  
Mituna hummed lightly he didn’t remember Kankri very well but from what Latula told him that he and Kankri used to be very close till the accident. There fathers were friends after all which was why Sollux and Karkat knew each other so well.   
  
Silence fall over the pair again but Kurloz this time was the one who broke it. “So motherfuckers whats got you all motherfucking tense?” Kurloz’s purplish blue eyes looked into Mituna’s greenish blue ones. Kurloz wasn't sure for an moment if Mituna was going to tell him anything but it seemed Mituna gave in.   
  
Mituna knew that Kurloz would help him sort things out and that he would never judge. As Kurloz looked at Mituna as he licked his lips. “You know bro I’ve... Well I’ve been having flash backth lately... But they don’t seem to be my own.”   
  
Kurloz frowned lightly. “That’s seriously weird shit my brother explain this to me. Wait does Latula know?”   
  
Mituna shook his head. “Naw bro Tulip doethn’t know. Thhe doethn’t understand when it cometh to thith...” Mituna ran his fingers across his scar on his head. “Man even my dad and thhit face brother doethn’t know.”   
  
Kurloz frowned before sighing leaning back against the tree before offering Mituna his lap. “Well go on motherfucker lets hear it.”   
  
Mituna nodded before setting his head in his friends lap. “It’s jutht...at timeth when I'm outside thkating thometimeth I get thethe falling feeling. Like my brainth kicking over thome theriouth weird thhit before I have like a weird image that popth into my mind.”   
  
Kurloz brushes mituna’s hair lightly as the other continues. A lot of people say this as homosexual behavior but half the time people thought kurloz was a women because of his rather long hair and face structure. What it really was an bromance they had since early childhood from what he was told.   
  
“The image is of thome lady... Thhe’th like calling my name laughing but I can’t thee her face bro. Every time I try thhe turns around or dithappearth. It’th like freaking me out cauthe I fucking want her to come fucking back. Even at nightth before I’m about to thleep I thwear Tulips like thinging me thomething but thhe thayth thheth not.”   
  
Kurloz hummed. “What’s the song motherfucker?”   
  
Mituna sighs before blushing and grumbling. “You are my thunthhine...that baby thong.”   
  
Kurloz hide the surprise from his face he knew right away who the women was. Anyone would if they heard that but Kurloz felt it was best to let his wicked minded brother to figure out on his own or his dad to take the steps it wasn’t in his place to help him with this memory of Y/n Captor.   
  
Mituna looked up at Kurloz; “Do you know who thhe could be bro?”   
  
Kurloz shake his head lying out of Mituna’s best insert at the moment. “I got no motherfucking idea wicked skating brother.”   
  
Both stayed there till the sun started to go down. Kurloz ached to call the Captors but if he did he knew he’d spook Mituna way. Kurloz knew it was going to be an waiting game. Mituna most likely had an panic attack or something weird like that and he would soon fall asleep. Kurloz sighed as true to his thoughts Mituna was asleep in his lap.   
  
Kurloz paused before smirking; “Come on my wicked brother lets get you home.”   
  
Kurloz placed Mituna’s hat onto the groggy teens head clicking it on before getting him to crawl onto his back. Mituna was smaller then he was and didn’t weight a whole lot either so it was okay besides it wasn’t like Mituna cared much. Once Kurloz got Mituna steady on his back he grab his friends skateboard before starting to walk to Mituna’s place. Kurloz didn’t have to walk to far to the Captor house as it was just a couple streets down.   
  
When Kurloz got to the door he very unhappy kicked the porch door open. When he kicked the door it was violently through opened and banged against the door frame. Mr. Captor, Ms. Pyrope, Latula, Terezi, Sollux, Meulin, Karkat, and Kankri were all looking at him and Mituna who was pasted out on his back.   
  
The elder Captor moved first; “Mituna! What happened Kurloz?! Ith he alright?!”   
  
Ms.Pyrope placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down but it did little. Kurloz cleared his throat. “He’s fine Mr.Captor he just tried himself out. Can I all up and put my chilled brother in his bed cause his getting wicked heavy.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded; “Yeth, thorry Kurloz come I’ll help you up the thtairth.”   
  
Kurloz and Psiioniic made there way up the stairs and into Mituna’s room which was the one directly opposite of Sollux’s. Psiioniic opened the door for Kurloz before he had went into the bathroom a little farther down the hall to grab Mituna’s medication no doubt.  
  
Kurloz didn’t really dwell on it as he made his way to the bed before very literally dropping his close friend onto the bed and to Kurloz’s amusement the other didn’t wake up. Poor guy was out cold from the possible panic attack. Kurloz moved out of the way as the elder Captor fussed a little. Kurloz stood there for a moment before turning and going back down the stairs to give the pair there privacy.   
  
Psiioniic was thankful for the older teen for giving him some privacy. Psiioniic reached up and took the hat off of his sons head and placed it on one of the posts of the bed frame. Psiioniic set the water bottle from the bathroom onto the nightstand before opening the bottle of medication that the doctors had him take for attacks and to help the recovery process.   
  
Psiioniic felt bad that he had to wake him but better know where he could sleep off it. “Tuna? Hey wake up for a moment.” Mituna screwed up his face a little before turning away wanting to sleep. It took a while but Psiioniic had woken Mituna up enough to shallow the three pills with a drink of water. Once Mituna collapsed back into his bed Psiioniic pulled up his covers to keep him warm. Psiioniic paused for a moment he hadn’t tucked Mituna into bed for years. He made him give a bit of a chuckle. Kids will always be kids to there parents wouldn't they.   
  
Psiioniic shook his head a little before turning off the bedroom light and closing the door and headed down the stairs. Psiioniic looked up from the stairs to see everyone sitting there looking at him. Psiioniic sighed a little before offering an half smile. He was thankful his son had such friends and people to who cared for him.   
  
But his youngest seemed to be conflicted almost angry as he stared at Kurloz and Kankri. Psiioniic had a hunch the pair knew more then what they were letting on. Kankri was well Kankri he was a prick unlike his father but he had a good heart when it came to people he cared about even if it meant keeping secrets.   
  
Kurloz was a trouble young man but Psiioniic wasn't bothered by it as he was well had a good heart. But at the moment it didn’t answer the question why Kurloz didn’t phone them. Psiioniic made his way to his arm chair where he sat down in a tried huff. Psiioniic looked at Latula who looked at her mother then at him. “Mr.Captor can I go see Mituna or-?”   
  
Psiioniic smile a little before offering her a gentle rejection. “He’th athleep Tulip. I’ll have him phone you when he waketh up tomorrow he needth hith retht.”   
  
Latula nodded giving a smile. Terezi and Karkat stared at Kankri who was giving a eyeing look at Sollux. Kurloz was staring at Meulin who was patting his hand. Ms.Pyrope had her arms crossed in a wondering manner. Sollux seemed the first to speak up one the group. “Tho you going to tell uth why you didn’t phone earlier? Or is Kankri going to give you a out?”   
  
Sollux looked at Kurloz who rubbed the back of his head. “It’s not like that motherfucker...your bro is...”   
  
Kurloz couldn’t tell them what it was like but Kankri did which he was at the moment grateful for. “Skittish after a panic attack. Me and Kurloz knows where he goes and he feel’s safe there. Do not worry if it was truthful concerning we would have told you.”  
  
Sollux glared at Kankri who gave the youth a down right glare. Psiioniic looked at Sollux before commenting. “Thol let it go. Kurloz had ith reathonth ath did Kankri. You know how Tuna is when he’th had an... epithode.” Sollux frowned as Psiioniic turned his attention to Kurloz. “What happened Kurloz?”   
  
Kurloz sighed before answering the older man. “My chill yellow brother and I had a feelings jam. But it was all up and motherfucking deep. I mean real motherfucking deep Mr. Captor. Mituna...Mituna he uh...”   
  
Kurloz was trying to say it but was coming short. Kankri frowned a little. “He was dreaming of the past wasn’t he Kurloz?”   
  
Kurloz looked shocked at Kankri. “How the motherfucking do you know?”   
  
Kankri scoffed. “You don’t talk well when it’s about that.”   
  
Kurloz gave an snare at Kankri before Sollux frowned. “What about?”   
  
Kurloz looked down gripping his hands. He fought with him before telling them. “ It was about Ms.Captor, your wicked mother... I think he’s remembering her a bit. It’s got him pretty spooked... It must have set off a panic attack or something. I didn’t tell him... I fucking felt it was better from your mouths then fucking mine.”   
  
Everyone was silent for a bit as Mr. Captor sighed resting his head in his hands. Of course he was it’s getting close to when she had the accident with Mituna which took away his memorizes up to waking up in hospital.   
  
Psiioniic looked up from his hands before bowing his head. “Thank you for finding him none the lethth Kurloz and for telling uth why he run off. I didn’t know he wath having memory attackth again.”   
  
Kurloz brushed it off. “Anytime Mr.Captor, Mituna still my motherfucking best bro after all.”   
  
Psiioniic just nodded before looking at everyone else as he got up slowly. “Thank you everyone for helping. I don’t know how to thank you enough.”   
  
Everyone just smiled it was rather late at this point and all the teenagers had to get going home or get to somewhere. Ms.Pyrope had more or less shoved Kankri and Karkat into her patrol car to take them home with Latula and Terezi. Kurloz had to get both himself and Meulin place to her folks place as he was staying there while his father was out of town. Sollux watched as his father seemed to repeatedly thank and offer a ride to Kurloz and Meulin who refused they didn’t have far to go.   
  
Sollux sighed it just like his brother to not tell them anything and hurt there father. Sollux turned his back before heading up the stairs into his room to be alone for a bit so he could calm himself down. But before he got far Psiioniic called out to him. “Thol don’t think about going to your room just yet it’th dinner time. As well I’d like to thpeak with you boy.”   
  
Sollux sighed before turning himself around going to his father who placed a hand on his shoulder in a more comforting gesture. Sollux had a suspicion it was going to be a long emotional night rather he wanted to a part of it or not.   
  
Hours later Mituna was finally stirring from his slumber as he woke up he was feeling off. But more importantly how he get back into his bed? Mituna throw the covers over and off him before sitting on the edge of his bed rubbing his eyes. He remembered vaguely Kurloz and the park. Was that dream maybe?   
  
Mituna didn’t really know but he shook his head none the less before standing up. Considering how dark it was he had no doubt he missed dinner not that he was hungry by any means. He did know that he had to go get his medication which his father had locked away. Mituna felt it was best to go ask he knew if he didn’t he would be in rather big trouble.   
  
Mituna stretched as he moved before before opening his door. It was rather quiet and dark. The other light seemed to be coming from down the stairs. Mituna strained his ears sound to hear Sollux typing away on his computer doing hacking most likely. Mituna snorted shaking his head before heading down the stairs carefully.   
  
As he stepped onto the bottom he looked over see the TV was on. Mituna turned his head and spotted his father on the couch with a odd look on his face. The older Captor was staring at a blank screen which was on but he seemed to he staring almost lost. Mituna who just woke up granted didn’t and couldn’t understand what his father was doing.   
  
Mituna called out to him a little. “Dad can I have my med’th?”   
  
Psiioniic turned his head to him before shaking his head. “You already took them Tuna. I you take them when Kurloz brought you home. Don’t you remember?” Mituna shrugged lightly which caused Psiioniic to roll his eyes.   
  
Mituna licked his lips before asking; “Dad what are you doing out on the couch looking at a black thcreen? Doing thome ring ritual?”   
  
Mituna tried to joke which got him to see Psiioniic looked at him and gave an very rare smile. “No, but I’m glad your awake. Come here and thit down thon. We...we have much to talk about.” Mituna looked a bit unsure as he sat beside his father on the couch who had many of old tapes on the living table with the VHS out why didn’t he notice that. “Kurloz told uth what you thaid and why you dithappeared today.”   
  
Mituna started to panic and cuss a little before Psiioniic placed his hand on his knee. “Eathy Mituna; It’th alright there’th nothing wrong with that. I think your jutht getting thomething back ith all an memory remember you had thith before. When you thaw Terezi and Karkat. Remember?”   
  
Mituna calmed a little thinking about it. He nodded a little. “Oh yeah... I forgot about it.”   
  
Psiioniic smiled a little it wasn't happy but sorrowful. “We might know who the lady ith but I’m going to thhow you thomething okay? You tell me if it’th thomething you remember maybe...”   
  
Psiioniic turned on the TV before he popped in one of the old tapes into the VHS machine. As he hit play the picture started. Mituna stared a little as the video seem to be of his father looking at something. “Ith it on?”   
  
There was an light sound. “Is the red light flashing Psii?” Mituna heard his father grumble before an light laugh came through.   
  
Both didn’t hear Sollux had come down the stairs to look a little. Even thought he told Psiioniic he wouldn’t he could help it. It was one of his favorite video’s of you. As the tape went it wasn’t long before Mituna looked at the video in surprise. “It’th that lady!” Mituna ran to the TV and poked his finger at the screen Sollux was grumbling lightly as Psiioniic nodded. “Who ith thhe dad?”   
  
Psiioniic looked down before Sollux spoke. “That’th mom dip-thhit. Your fucking remembering mommy.”   
  
Mituna looked at his younger brother who moved from the lower stairs to back up stairs to hid away in his room. “That’th mom?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded as he looked at the screen looking 80 instead of 60. He watched as you holding an baby faced two year old Mituna singing to him as his hands tried to stop you from nuzzling him and singing you are my sunshine to him. It was your favorite song for the pair of them but this tape was made a year before you got pregnant with Sollux. “Yeth that’th your mother.”   
  
Mituna looked confused. “Thhe’s so young though and your so old.”   
  
Psiioniic closed his eyes giving an chuckle. “Yup 15 yearth younger then me. Your mother was 26 yearth old and I was 41 when we had you.”   
  
Mituna watched as Psiioniic gave an rather emotional laugh. “You know how thhe told me?”   
  
Mituna shook his head as he came back to the couch beside his father. “How?”   
  
Psiioniic stood up and walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book before sitting back down. He popped the book open to see it was cut out and a small jar fulled with suns were there. “Thhe made thethe off and on for me. Calling them our jar of Thunthhine’th. Thhe said thhe had two jarth of thunthhine one day. When question there was only one in front of me thhe replied it wathn’t going to be ready in nine monthth. I nearly dropped died on the floor. Your poor mother had to take me to the ER and explain what happened.”   
  
Psiioniic laughed before Mituna grinned at his father giving him an wicked grin as he came back to the couch. “I’m thurprithed they didn’t call you a crib robber.”   
  
Psiioniic gave a rough laugh. “No we were called a May and December couple boy.”   
  
Mituna frowned a little; “H-how did mom die?”   
  
Psiioniic touched Mituna’s forehead lightly with his older fingers caressing his scar. “When you had your accident is when your mother died. Thhe was in the car with you taking you to your thkateboarding championship meet. The car in the other line the drive had an heart-attack so it was out of control. Your mother had jerked the car tho it would hit the back end a bit unfortunately this thpun the car which in front of an truck which couldn’t thtop in time and T-bone your mother’th thide of the car. Thhe didn’t dead there but in hospital thhe held onto life till thhe heard you were okay. You were her little ball of thunthhine.”   
  
Psiioniic had to blink away the tears it was so fresh for him still. He remember holding your hand telling you Mituna was okay that he had made it through surgery. He remember seeing an flicker of e/c eyes and a smile before he heard the monitor beep in an flat line. Mituna looked down before biting his lip.   
  
Psiioniic sighed. “But thhe’th thtill with uth though. Thhe lives in both you and Thollux. Thhe part of you and thhe liveth on in our memorieth and in thethe little jarth.”   
  
Mituna just looked down before giving a small bitter chuckle. “Are you the only one that got them?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head. “No every birthday you both got one Thol has hith on hith computer dethk and you uthed to have them your windowthill.”   
  
Mituna frowned; “I uthed too?”   
  
Psiioniic looked down. “You broke them a couple monthth after you remember Karkat and Terezi. You went into a kind of fit and dethtroyed everything that wath breakable.”   
  
Mituna looked down he had done something like that. Psiioniic paused before taking out the jar from the book and placing it in mituna’s hand. Psiioniic gave an half heated smile. “It ith by default one of yourth...” Mituna frowned a little before closing his fingers around the jar of sunshine before staring at it.   
  
Psiioniic frowned a little, “Do you want to know how thhe was like?”   
  
Mituna looked up at him with a smiled nodding before Psiioniic spoke about you from how he thought you should be remembered. Mituna spend hours and hours with his father which was very rare since his father was always busy making money for him and his brother. But it was an nice treat and for a change when he was going to bed Sollux stood out his door looking angry.   
  
Mituna sighed. “What do you want?”   
  
Sollux frowned. “Nothing only wanted to thay don’t do thhit like that again. We couldn’t handle lothing you too dip-thhit.”   
  
Mituna frowned before laughing. “You’re tho fucking weird athth licker!”   
  
Sollux rolled his eyes. “At leatht I get laid.” Mituna laughed as Sollux patted his shoulder. “Have a good thleep brother.”   
  
Mituna nodded. “Yeah you too.”   
  
Sollux watched as Mituna closed his door for the night. Sollux stared at the door before moving from his and going to his parents room. His father was laying on your side of the bed looking up at the rather big ass skylight. You loved looking at the stars at night.   
  
Psiioniic looked towards the door as Sollux closed it. “What ith it?”   
  
Sollux looked down he may be 16 but he still needed comfort about the events of today. Sollux had an lot of regret about that day it haunted him when he knew you’d tell him not too. Psiioniic looked at his youngest as he looked just about to cry. “Come here boy...”   
  
Sollux gave an shaky breath as he nodded. He crawled into his fathers side as Psiioniic wrapped his arm around him. Sollux let bitter and sorrow tears drip down his face. Neither Psiioniic or Sollux slept that night. Psiioniic spoke about you and helped try to heal Sollux but he knew the hole you left could never be fully healed for any of them.   
  
But they weren’t the only ones that night well Mituna slept he dreamed of you again but this time he called you for who you were his loving and dear mother and you this time turned to him. You were laughing and smiling. In his dream Mituna was lolled by the sound of your ghostly voice from what his mind remembered as you sang to him. _“You’ll never know dear how much I love you; so please don’t take my sunshine away...”_  


End file.
